


Looks

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: Sam has to suffer through Dean and Castiel dancing around each other for far too long now and it´s damn frustrating, even for him. One of these days, he´ll have to intervene.





	Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Part twelve of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

The looks were the worst part of this whole situation. Sam could live with the mutual "we´re just friends who are really, really worried about each other all the time" attitude. He could live with Dean´s "I´m the manliest man to ever man" comments, the overuse of the word "buddy" and them both stopping dead in their tracks when confronted with the possibility they could actually touch. But the looks. Castiels blue eyes, sparkling with a silent smile when he watched Dean make coffee in the morning, yawning and ruffling his hair. Dean beaming like a proud boyfriend when Castiel finally got a pop culture reference. The panic in Castiels eyes when they lost Dean on a hunt and the relief afterwards. Dean watching Cas sleep in the backseat of the Impala on the way home just as often as the street before them. Thousand little glances, eyes lingering too long on the back of a head and averting too quickly when they met the other´s. Even that, Sam would eventually be able to compensate. But the hurt he saw in both with every missed opportunity to finally, FINALLY come clear about their feelings and not daring, not willing to risk their profound bond, it made him clench his fists and grit his teeth. Someday, he would just snap. Someday. In the not-so-distant future. Sam watched his brother following Castiel with his eyes every single step across the room. Soon. Very soon.


End file.
